conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Batula
Count Batula is a three-hundred-year-old vampire squirrel that appears in Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake Conker: Live & Reloaded who is known to be Conker's great-great-great-great-great grandfather, making him one of Conker's ancestors. Role Conker first meets Count Batula inside his mansion. At first, he greets Conker nicely, and offers him some food and wine. When Conker insults one of his ancestors, the Count gets furious, but then settles down. When the Villagers arrive, Count Batula reveals that he is Conker's great-great-great-great-great grandfather, and he was going to kill Conker and drink his blood, but now sees that he can be of use to him. He then turns Conker into a bat, and makes him fetch him some villagers and drop them into a grinder, where their blood is pumped up into Count Batula's mouth. He hangs upside down on a rope under a pipe that pumps blood from the grinder. After drinking too much blood, he gets very overweight, which causes the ropes of which he hangs from to snap, causing him to fall to his death into his own grinder, and presumably "breaking the spell" to revert Conker from a bat to a squirrel again. Quotes "Ah, velcome to my house. Please, enter of your own free will, and bring vith you some of the happiness that is so evident in your face... and so lacking in my own..." "So? Ve seldom he visitors in there parts , vat being out here in ze middle of nowhere, on such a cold and gloomy night .. pray, follow me." "Mmm... my forefather. He vas a crusader in a war of long ago. When ve were allies vit ze squirrels and ze panthers. Zat union, alas! Vas not successful." "I never drink... vine." "Pray, come here." "Enough! Who are you to criticize me or my ancestors, whose blood runs through these veins?! You are not of noble birth, and never will be!" "Pray, accept my apologies. Vhenever I talk about my ancestors, I get somewhat, touchy." "Pray Follow." "OH SSHHIIITT!!" ''- last words before falling in the grinder. How to Beat While indirect, this boss "battle" can be difficult. Villagers always appear in groups, so it's best to defecate on all villagers in the area before snatching a victim, or start in the library which is closest to the grinder room. After dropping seven villagers into the grinder, Count Batula will fall into it. Trivia *Count Batula is obviously based on Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's ''Dracula. *The tomb in the garden may indicate the character's name is actually Count Conkula, or that Count Conkula is an ancestor of Count Batula, and therefore Conker. *Count Batula is a play on Gary Oldman's performance as Dracula. The hair is a dead giveaway. *According to Rare Replay, the theme that plays during the Count Batula battle, "Bloodlust", originally belonged to a vampire character being added to Killer Instinct 2. The character was ultimately scrapped during development, but composer Robin Beanland salvaged the piece and decided to use it in Bad Fur Day instead. *Count Batula uses the word "pray" multiple times, which confuses some players. In this case it is an archaic word for "please". *When Count Batula gets closer to Conker and turning him into a bat and then turns himself into a bat, it is nearly similar to All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, when Charlie makes a deal with Red until a collar quickly appears on Charlie and then Red removes his disguise showing that he is a cat. *He looks like a sinister squirrel with a tunic, witch-like hands, a floppy cheek and a turban that looks like it is made out of smooth rock and looks like it is almost split in half. *Strangely enough, Count Batula can speak normally as a bat, while Conker can't. *Ironically enough there is a species of squirrel called the vampire squirrel, which is rumored to kill and eat deer, though it has never been seen doing so. Count Batula.jpg CountBatula2.jpg Batula vampire form.png Batula and blood.png batula death.png Bat form.jpg batula bfd.png Batula hand.png Category:Spooky Category:Squirrels Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Swearing Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Antagonist Category:Bats Category:Recurring Character Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Non Protagonist